


Ex-Libris

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Part of the 2013 Cabenson fanfic challenge - week 7 - prompt was Mother





	Ex-Libris

It had been an insanely long and trying day for Alex Cabot at the end of an equally long long and trying week. She just wanted to get home and soak in the tub with a glass of wine and a good book. That impulse is what led her to be in her favorite bookstore at 8pm on a Friday night.

It was a rabbit warren of a store, housing floor to ceiling overflowing shelves, covering every genre imaginable. Alex liked to browse each section in turn, picking up any book that caught her eye. It was truly one of her few safe havens, a place that relaxed and replenished her. She felt that bookstores held an atmosphere of reverence for her, the way that others found that reverence in houses of worship.

Alex had almost completed her circuit of the bookstore, having acquired half a dozen books to purchase on her way, when she looked up to see Olivia Benson standing in the Classical English Literature section. She wasn’t browsing. She wasn’t really doing anything. Just standing there. Almost as if she could absorb the books just by being near them.

‘Liv?’

Startled, Olivia spun around and pinned Alex with a look that mixed fear and confusion.

'Alex, what are you doing here?’

Alex gestured to the books she was holding. 'Just stopped by to pick up my next stockpile of bath time reading. How about you? Can’t decide what to get?’

'I…I didn’t come here to buy a book.’

The detective looked nervous, so Alex decided to take pity on her. 'Come on, it’s nearly closing time, you can take me next door for a hot chocolate.’

With that, Alex passed Olivia her books to carry to the register so she could get her purse ready to pay.

They had long settled into a comfy sofa with their drinks almost finished before Alex decided to find out the motives behind Olivia’s sudden appearance at the bookstore.

'So detective, if you weren’t there to buy a book, what were you there for? Were you stalking me?’

Olivia looks up sharply at Alex, but seeing only a smirk and playfulness in her eyes she realizes that she is being teased. Debating how much to reveal to Alex she shifts in her seat. She knows that she trusts Alex, and so decides to be honest.

'My mother was an English professor at a University. Our apartment was always full of books. She loved them. When I was little they were her escape, a refuge from reality. Before she turned to alcohol. Today is the anniversary of her death. I just went there to remind myself that it wasn’t all bad. I find the atmosphere so peaceful, almost spiritual, you know?’

Alex nods, 'I know exactly what you mean.’

'Sometimes I go to the library and sit and remember her. I hate going to her grave, it’s easier to feel her presence in places like next door. Places she loved. I’m sorry, you must think I am an idiot.’

Gently, Alex places her hand on top of Olivia’s. 'That, my dear detective, is the very last thing I would think of you.’

Suddenly, feeling bold and decisive, Alex pulls Olivia to her feet. 'Come on detective, you can carry my bag of books and walk me home, I’ll show you my own personal library.’


End file.
